Mario and Rayman: Daydreamer Heroes (Chapter 8)
Chapter 8 is the eighth chapter of Mario and Rayman: Daydreamer Heroes, written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Daydreamer". Plot (Back at Polokus' tent, Polokus is relaxing at the bed as Murfy is cleaning up the floor) *Murfy: How the heroes are doing? *Polokus: Pretty good. *Murfy: We haven't gotten an update from them. What happen? *Polokus: Things are going well. But i don't know why. Feather God is bringing a lot of new villains in his clan. *Murfy: Oh no. No, no, no, no, no. *Polokus: In that case, we must prepare for a attack if the shards come back. *Murfy: We will. We hopefully will. *Polokus: If they don't come back, we should visit Jano by its cost. *Murfy: But if someone know the name of the place, we should talk to him. *Polokus: This is not the question why. *Murfy: What's wrong with it? *Polokus: We know what his place is. If we were able to go visit him, then we better tell him where Mario and the others at. *Murfy: Okay, we'll going no matter what. *Polokus: Yes. Let's go and see Jano. *Murfy: Fine. Here we go again. *Polokus: What a flying creature. (Back at the real-world in the TECH building at the clinic area) *TECH Doctor: Here we are, the clinic. This is where i work to check on devices with problems. *Mario: I thought this place is a company. *TECH Doctor: Unlike real clinic places, i am a real doctor for checking on devices with problems to check if they are broken or not. But why bring the pets here? Didn't they have the "No Pets Allowed" sign on the window? *Luigi: Uh? My green dog ate it. *Yoshi: *chew on bubblegum* *TECH Doctor: Ah, i see. You know i may not see good since my age. But i'm going to check on your pets and the wonderful Spawny pet you have with that tiny cute SupaMerge. Is it a VR or something? *Luigi: Uh.......it's for checking. *Rayman: And analyzing. *TECH Doctor: Good. That's a unique device you guys have. *Mario: Oh well, we should be ready to leave so we can mind your business. See ya. *Luigi: Gotta go. *Rayman: Nice office you got there. *TECH Doctor: This is a clinic, not an office. And what with the nose? *Rayman: It's such a long story. No time to explain. Gotta go. *leave with Mario and Luigi* *TECH Doctor: Fast people these days. Okay, let's do a check up. (Back at the main area of the TECH building) *TECH Boss: So, do you guys want a tour or something? *Ly: Yes. We would like a tour. *Mario: Wait up. *Luigi: We're here. *Rayman: Sorry to wait up on you guys. *TECH Boss: My boys, you're late. *Mario: Late for what? We should send the pets to the doctor. *TECH Boss: You guys were talking at the same time during your drop off. *Rayman: Are you still mad at us? *TECH Boss: No. Let's do the tour. *Rayman: Okay. *Luigi: Ah, now it's time for some inventing tour. (Back at Dara's house in the basement, Dara returns in the present from warping from timelines) *Dara: This time machine is awesome! I knew i can travel through time and save that one world from the Medieval Times. I'm going to call my boss about this. (Back at the TECH building, the gang are at the hallway) *TECH Boss: Here we are. This hallway is where all the expos and panels are taking place in. *Rayman: Just like Comic-Con? *TECH Boss: You got that right. Every July is the biggest year of all for movies and shows. *Claire: Are we allow to check any panel from the show? *TECH Boss: Shhhh, these guys are doing their presentation right now. We can't really disturb them. *Luigi: How come. *Ly: But the doors are open. *TECH Boss: I know. Don't go in these rooms. We're just taking a bit close at them. *Luigi: Hey, look like they're having a car show going. *Mario: I didn't know they have a car show in a invention company. *TECH Boss: Let's keep on going. *Mario: Ugh, fine. *Luigi: But i want to go inside. (Back at the clinic room) *TECH Doctor: Okay, let me see. MORE TO COME Next: Previous: Mario and Rayman: Daydreamer Heroes (Chapter 7) Category:Fanon Category:Fanfictions Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff Category:Crossovers